


Hide and Seek

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Celebrimbor plays a game with his Uncles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

“Oh, Ty- _el_ -pë! Where _are_ you?”

He could hear his uncles calling from down the hall. The elfling pressed his fist against his mouth to keep from giggling. They would _never_ find him here! He huddled more closely behind the thick wooden leg of Atto’s workbench.

“Clearly, dear brother, he will just jump out and tell us if we ask nicely enough.” Uncle Ambarussa drawled. They were coming closer now.

“Oh, you do not think so?” Replied Uncle Ambarto, He gave a big sigh. “Unfortunate then. What if we _never_ find him? Can you imagine what Curvo will say? What he’ll _do?”_

“Oh, he’ll surely have our heads.” They were standing just outside, now blocking the little sliver of light that peaked through the crack in the door into the dark room.

“But,” Uncle Ambarussa continued, “In the meantime that means more of those honeycakes Finyanis took out of the oven for us!” he snickered.

Tyelperinquar scowled. His Uncles thought they were clever! But he knew what they were up to, and he was going to stay right here, in this spot!

The door creaked open, and his Uncles walked in, shuffling around the room as they searched for him. Tyelperinquar nearly lept up, hearing them. He stood as straight and rigid as he could, pressed right up against the table leg. His heart was pounding in his chest.

_Don’t look down here, don’t look down here…_

The outline of their boots flashed in and out of his vision as they paced about.

“Now…where is he?” Uncle Ambarto murmured.

He could hear Uncle Ambarussa’s voice behind him. “Maybe…” There was a pause, then a curse.

“Language, Ambarussa.”

Tyelperinquar had to bite down on his lip to keep from gasping. Atto.

“What _are_ you doing in my workshop anyway?” Atto continued, his normally quiet voice now a dangerous purr.

Tyelperinquar dared a glance back out at his father and uncles.

“Ah…looking for your son?”

“I see.” Atto murmured.

Tyelperinquar craned his neck to get a better look, straining his muscles to see.

His uncles had their hands folded behind their backs, nearly bouncing on the balls of their feet. Meanwhile Atto was quirking an eyebrow at them, not looking amused _at all._

Tyelperinquar pressed his lips together, his stomach twisting in knots for his uncles.

“Because you lost him…?” the question was a pointed one, as many of Atto’s were.

Uncle Ambarussa rolled his eyes, Tyelperinquar could hear it in his voice. “ _Honestly_ , Curvo, one would think you were never a child! It is a _game.”_

Atto gave his brother a flat look. “And one would assume you two were much younger than the fifty years you’ve been alive.” he snapped. “In any case, what makes you think Tyelperinquar is in here?”

Tyelperinquar winced hearing that, his hand grasping the table leg all the tighter.

“He is much like his father, as you were. Therefore, what better place to look?”

Atto snorted, “And did Atar allow us to play in _his_ forge? Do you think I would risk my son’s safety so?” He let out a long sigh.

“Weeeelll….”

“Out, Ambarussa. _Now.”_

Looking up, Tyelperinquar could see his Uncles heasitating. Uncle Ambarussa craned his neck back, trying to look around Atto. Nearly catching his eyes, Tyelperinquar took in a sharp breath and ducked back behind the leg of the work bench.

“ _Ambarussa…”_

There was a long sigh. _“Very well,_ Curvo.” and the reluctant sound of his Uncles’ footsteps soon drifted off into the corridors. Only when Atto turned to go did Tyelperinquar let out the breath he’d been holding in.

He should have waited longer. Atto paused in the doorway. “And Tyelpë.” he said, making the elfling freeze, “ Do give your uncles more of a challenge next time, yes?” Tyelperinquar could almost catch a smile tugging at the corner of his father’s lips. “They seem to be growing a bit arrogant in their abilities.” Atto jerked his hand forward, gesturing for his son to follow him. “Come now,” he said. “ I believe your mother’s just finished a new batch of honeycakes. If we hurry we might get to them before your uncles eat them all.”

Tyelperinquar grinned, crawling out from under the table and running after his father. 


End file.
